


Leave all your loving, your loving behind

by eminahinata



Series: Dog Days Are Over [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Mention all pack - Freeform, Mention charecter(s) Doctor Whio, Mention charecter(s) Torchwood, Mention charecter(s) UNIT, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas, sabía, tenían que pasar. De una u otra forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave all your loving, your loving behind

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, después de tantos meses, al fin tengo la segunda parte de ésta serie. La verdad es que no estoy segura como tomaran ésta historia, pero realmente espero que les guste hasta el momento la idea. Con cierto propósito cree dos personajes (Dover y Dana), que se irán explicando en el transcurso de la serie, es decir: su historia y el propósito exacto de que estén ahí. El título es parte de la canción Dog Days Are Over de Florence + The Machine. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!
> 
> Por cieto: En ésta serie el Dr. Harry Sullivan todavía está vivo, a pesar de que está bastante viejo, he.

Stiles había llegado a Londres a principios de julio, los nervios a flor de piel. Podía  recordar perfectamente como el Coronel Mace, soldado que junto con el Doctor salvaron a todos de los Sontarans, lo había recibido en la base militar de UNIT, una sonrisa amable en sus facciones:

—Así que eres el hijo de Anwen y John —la sonrisa se hizo más grande—. Esperamos grandes cosas de ti, muchacho.

Y eso había sido todo. Una expectativa, _una responsabilidad_ , colocada sobre sus hombros que había aceptado con gusto, con determinación y su normal nerviosismo.

Esas palabras fueron el comienzo de su vida. De su nueva vida.

Desde entonces fue introducido a su educación tanto dentro como fuera de UNIT y Torchwood (sorprendentemente con una buena relación desde que el Capitán Jack Harkness salvo la tierra –nuevamente− y había decidido reconstruir la base en Cardiff con ayuda de Torchwood 2 y la Reina), siendo sus entrenadores principales la famosa Dra. Martha “Greyhound 6” Jones, compañera del Doctor (¡El Doctor!), el Private Carl Harris (¿es qué su vida tenía que estar rodeado de Harris con mente retorcida?), Dr. Harry Sullivan (¡otro compañero del Doctor!) y el Asesor Malcolm Taylor; todos ellos con una mente brillante que no lo dejaban descansar hasta que lo hiciera correctamente (y en el caso del Private Harris: hasta que su condición física no fuera tan deplorable y deprimente como siempre afirmaba el otro hombre).

Había tenido el honor de conocer a Sarah Jane Smith, Kate Stewart y el equipo de Torchwood 3 (Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper y Rex Matheson), estos últimos no tardando en ofrecerle un puesto (que más tarde aceptaría) en la reconstruida base en Cardiff; lamentado no haber podido estar frente a frente con el Brigadier Alistair Lethbrigde-Stewart (de quién había escuchado infinidad de historias desde su padre) y la Dra. Toshiko Sato.

De esa forma pasaron dos años hasta que conoció al Comandante Dover Hale, quien no era nada más ni menos _un hombre lobo/agente del tiempo desde el siglo LI_ , con quien formaría un lazo (y posteriormente un equipo de trabajo que sería conocido en UNIT como “The Wolf”, la ironía ante todo) al momento que se conocieron en un misión. Dover resultó ser un aire fresco en su vida, una personalidad honesta y divertida que, a pesar que llevaba un gran tiempo en la Tierra, seguía asombrándose por el siglo en el que se encontraban. Hasta ese momento seguía preguntándose cómo es que Dover había sobrevivido en la Tierra del siglo XXI con todos sabiendo su origen y con un pasado tan traumático pisándole los talones.

Paso otro año hasta que la última integrante de su equipo llegó de una manera inesperada. Dana Herrera, caza-recompensas latina que se tropezó de lleno con unos extraterrestres que habían estado secuestrando a mujeres jóvenes y quien los había ayudado con su increíble habilidad con armas de fuego y sigilo, fue una verdadera sorpresa (y dolor de cabeza para el Capitán Harkness) en Torchwood.

Y de esa forma, entre misiones, vidas ajenas, nombres perdidos, Torchwood, viajes en el tiempo, exámenes de doctorados, café y sexo, los años pasaron, su comunicación con su padre todos los días como una norma a su vida caótica, los pequeños informes sobre la manada Hale llegando en susurros entrecortados y melancólicos. Ahora su manada eran Dover y Dana y su nombre Dr. Stilinski, atrás en el tiempo quedo Stiles.

Cuando se dio cuenta, diez años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cicatrices marcando su piel de recuerdos que jugaban en su vanguardia cuando cerraba los parpados cada oportunidad que tenía para dormir.

Diez años ya habían pasado y los sentía como si fuera ya un siglo.

* * *

Stiles había estado trabajando para Torchwood durante un año, Dover y Dana ya oficialmente integrantes del equipo, cuando él y los otros dos terminaron en Beacon Hills. En 1980. Totalmente no su culpa.

También descubrió que los viajes en el tiempo no son tan divertidos como hacen ver en las películas. El dolor de cabeza era la única prueba que necesitaba para quejarse durante una vida entera.

Habían estado siguiendo a un Blowfish, siendo los únicos en la base, cuando algo había descontrolado el manipulador de tiempo de Dover y habían terminado en los bosques en California, perdiendo el rastro del extraterrestre.

—Oh, mierda —susurró cuando reconoció el bosque, demasiados años caminando entre sus árboles, la herida punzante en su costado por el arma del extraterrestre con cabeza de pez distrayéndolo por un momento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dover, sus ojos (uno azul y otro castaño) moviéndose con rapidez en la zona que habían caído. Dana se encontraba a su lado, su arma siempre lista para el ataque, su pequeña figura tensa ante lo inesperado.

—Conozco éste lugar —susurró alterado—. Estamos en…

Pero no logro terminar la frase. De un momento a otro se vieron rodeados por cuatro figuras, los ojos brillando de azul, y gruñidos en dirección del hombre lobo a su lado. Tragó saliva, un paso más cerca de Dover, quién veía a los recién llegados  con su ojo cambiando entre el rojo y el castaño. Esto hizo fruncir el ceño de los otros lobos, enojados por estar invadiendo su territorio.

—¿Qué hacen en el territorio Hale? —preguntó un joven que se le hizo muy familiar. Los otros tres dieron un paso más cerca, intentarlo acorralarlos. Él volteo a ver a Dover, quien relajo su postura.

—Lamento que estemos invadiendo su territorio —dijo Dover—, pero no puedo decirles.

El joven de no más de dieciocho años frunció aún más el ceño.

—Esa no es una respuesta. Están infringiendo muchas normas con éste acto.

—Sí, con respecto a eso… —pero otra vez fue interrumpido. Esto se estaba volviendo molesto.

Desde la profundidad del bosque fue lanzado un rayo de luz, haciendo que Dover reaccionara y con rapidez lo tomara a él y Dana para saltar fuera de la explosión, sus movimientos siempre calculados.

—Mierda —susurró Dana.

—¿Todos bien? —preguntó Dover, buscando a los cuatro lobos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —tosió el joven lobo, sus compañeros reagrupados a su alrededor.

—La razón por la que estamos aquí —dijo, viendo como Dana cargaba su arma y apuntaba en la dirección de donde vio el láser. ¿Cómo ese Blowfish había conseguido un arma con tan alto alcance?

— _Dover…_

— _Lo sé_ —respondió mentalmente, saliendo corriendo en dirección de donde se produjo el ataque, seguido por Dana. Se volteó hacia los cuatro lobos.

—Vamos. Regresen con su alfa. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto.

—¿Qué? No. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —exigió otro de los lobos, unos ojos verde avellana que él bien conocía. Frente a él se encontraba el padre de Derek. Fantástico.

Una nueva explosión hizo eco y vio como los lobos se tensaban, pronto saliendo corriendo.

—¡No! —gritó, pero los tres jóvenes no le hicieron caso—. Maldición —hizo una mueca al de ojos azules—. ¿No vas a escucharme, verdad?

El joven sonrió en respuesta.

Esto era su vida.

—Pues bien, vamos. Vas ayudarme —hizo un gesto para que se acercara, buscando entre su mochila la prisión portátil de energía que siempre llevaba con él. Al encontrarla, se la extendió al joven de ojos azules—. Toma. ¿Ves esto de aquí? Cuando te lo diga lo presionas y lo lanzas contra el Blowfish.

—¿Blowfish? —fue su turno de sonreír antes de salir corriendo hacia donde escuchaba los sonidos de una pelea.

El extraterrestre lanzaba a diestra y siniestra los disparos, haciendo que Dover, Dana y los lobos se escondieran tras lo árboles. Él hizo un gesto hacia el lobo que lo seguía, diciéndole que se fuera por el lado contrario y así rodeando al extraterrestre. Saco su arma desde el estuche y, advirtiendo a sus compañeros, se introdujo entre los árboles, buscando el mejor tiro. ¿Cómo una simple casería se volvió tan complicado? Ellos estarían en tantos problemas de regreso. Ya podía escuchar los gritos de Rex.

Fue Dover quien salto con su agilidad hombre lobo, llamando  la atención del Blowfish en su dirección, dándole oportunidad a Dana y él arremeter con sus armas de fuego.

—¡Ahora! —gritó cuando el Blowfish había perdido su arma y pronto el pequeño aparato fue lanzado contra el extraterrestre, expandiéndose y capturándolo por un visible campo de fuerza morado.

Todos se acercaron hasta donde el extraterrestre gruñía, intentando salir de su prisión temporal. Él se acercó hasta el joven de ojos azules.

—Bien hecho —palmeó su hombro con una sonrisa. El joven lobo parecía demasiado entretenido con la vista para prestarle la suficiente atención para responder.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó otro de los lobos.

—Es un Blowfish —respondió—. Es un extraterrestre de otra galaxia… Como a dos galaxias de la nuestras, más o menos.

—¡¿Un extraterrestre?! —gritaron los tres lobos alejados de él. Dana resopló.

—Ustedes son hombres lobos, ¿por qué hacen tanto escándalo por esto? —dijo con cierta indiferencia. Dover rió suavemente, acercándose hasta el extraterrestre.

—Bajo las leyes de Torchwood y la Tierra será apresado por disturbios a la población humana y exposición indebida. Cualquier intento de escape o ataque tengo la autoridad para terminar con su vida. También tiene derecho a guardar silencio y poder contactarse con los representantes de la Proclamación de la Sombras para realizar un juicio.

Resulta ser que las relaciones con la Proclamación de las Sombras habían mejorado en los últimos tiempos, por lo que juicios eran algo habitual ahora en Torchwood.

—Patético lycan —escupió el Blowfish con su escaso ingles. Hizo una mueca cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Dover. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el campo de fuerza fue expuesto a electricidad, ocasionando que el extraterrestre gritara de dolor antes de caer al suelo inconsciente. Todos voltearon a ver a Dana, quien se encogió de hombros guardando su arma eléctrica en su estuche en la pierna derecha.

—¿Qué? —dijo con fingida inocencia. Dover y él negaron con la cabeza. Luego frunció el ceño cuando vio la sangre marcándose en la camisa azul marina (y la falta de un pedazo de ésta) en el costado de la latina.

—Te ha herido —se acercó, buscando en su mochila (oh, mochila, ¿qué haría sin ella?), haciendo un gesto al soldado para que se hiciera cargo del campo y del extraterrestre.

—Sólo un rasguño —frunció los labios. Él soltó un bufido.

—Claro. Sólo un rasguño —ironizó, arrodillándose para quedar frente a la herida no tan profunda como espero, limpiándola con la rapidez que había sido sometido a practicar por la Dra. Jones.

—¿No eran ustedes cuatro? —preguntó Dana de repente. Dover había encogido el campo, haciendo que el extraterrestre también se encogiera, guardándolo en la caja pequeña que siempre llevaba en uno de sus tantos bolsillos.

—Ha ido a buscar a nuestro alfa —dijo el joven de ojos azules—. Soy Peter, por cierto —dijo con una sonrisa aficionada, los otros dos compañeros golpeando su palma contra la frente.

Él volteó a ver al joven, sorprendiéndose por no haberlo reconocido. Sonrió suavemente. Esto era realmente extraño.

—Soy Stiles —respondió—. Él es Dover y ella Dana —ambos hicieron un gesto con la mano, sonriendo a los jóvenes—. Es un placer conocerte, Peter.

* * *

—¿Así que vienen desde el futuro? —preguntó todavía escéptico el Alfa Hale. Ellos se encontraban todavía en medio de aquel claro.

—Sí.

—¿Y no van a decirnos más al respecto?

—Así es.

— _¿Por qué?_

Suspiró un poco frustrando, burlándose internamente ante la incomodidad de Dover al ser el centro de atención de más de una docena de ojos que lo seguían a todos lados, desconfiados de su presencia.

—¿Sabe? Usted me recuerda mucho a su nieto. Ahora estoy seguro que es un rasgo familiar. Pude escuchar la cursiva en esa pregunta —señalo con el dedo de forma acusadora, una mirada sorprendida en el rostro del Alfa Hale haciéndose presente. A su lado Dana soltó uno de sus propios suspiros frustrados.

—Stiles…

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —cruzó de brazos—. Ahora tenemos que averiguar el por qué estamos aquí y cómo ustedes están involucrados, porque estoy _seguro_ que tienen algo que ver en la materia.

—Stiles… —dijo con resignación Dover—. Después me acusas de que yo soy el que es ignorante sobre etiqueta entre hombres lobos.

—Y lo eres.

—Bueno, disculpa, pero las etiquetas entre éste siglo y mi siglo son muy diferentes.

—¡Has vivido en el siglo XXI durante cinco años! ¿Cómo no has aprendido algo?

—¡Oye! Todo ese tiempo he estado de misión en misión, _salvando a la humanidad de ella misma, incluso_ , no tengo una vida tan sedentaria como la tuya.

—¿Me estas llamando gordo?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Bueno, pues sonó como eso. Y para que lo sepas: Entreno todos los malditos días con el Private Harris y él es un masoquista de mierda. ¡Y deja de reír!

—Lo siento, lo siento, ¡es que es tan divertido recordar lo de Afganistán!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Ya cállense, idiotas! —gritó sobre ellos Dana, para luego señalar a los lobos que los van con sorpresa. A excepción de Peter, que parecía muy divertido por su arrebato.

—¿Cuánto llevan casados? —preguntó Peter con una sonrisa. Volteó a verlo para responderle con un comentario sarcástico, pero fue interrumpido por su _oh tan ingenuo_ hombre lobo.

—¿Cómo supo eso? —vio con severa confusión Dover al más joven. Ahora todos los ojos se posaron en el hombre lobo a su lado, vestido siempre con la característica ropa de camuflaje de varios bolsillos.

Dana y él se dieron un golpe en la frente con la palma al mismo tiempo. (La situación de su matrimonio con Dover era una historia muy divertida sobre una reina extraterrestre muy exigente y que terminó con ellos casándose en aquel planeta para mantener la paz y la ira de un pueblo bajo control).

—Bueno —carraspeó Alfa Hale, viéndose por un momento incómodo—, será mejor que traslademos esto a otro lugar.

Fue entonces cuando notó lo tarde que era.

—Eso sería agradecido, Alfa Hale —hizo un gesto Dana con la cabeza para luego voltearlos a ver con esa mirada intensa que lo hacía estremecerse. Es en esos momentos que recordaba que su amiga era una mercenaria entrenada en el asesinato y el sigilo.

Vaya su vida.

* * *

—Por lo tanto… —arrastró las palabras Talía Hale, compañera del Alfa Hale, sentándose a su lado en las escaleras de la entrada—. ¿Conoces a uno de mis nietos?

Suspiró, dejando de lado su Tablet para posar sus ojos en la mujer a su lado.

—Sí. Pero no puedo decir más que eso —vio como la mujer asentía, en comprensión, dirigiendo sus ojos a donde Dover daba vueltas entre los árboles, todo bajo la atenta mirada de otros de la manada Hale.

Algo inquietaba a Dover y eso nunca era bueno.

—Gracias por recibirnos… y creernos al respecto —comentó, un poco nervioso mientras seguía viendo los datos en su Tablet, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando noto como la barra de líneas aumentaba un segundo y luego disminuía al siguiente segundo.

Parecía ser que tenían consigo un caso de una pequeña brecha en éste lugar, lo cual explicaría el por qué terminaron ahí y como esa energía los había traído hasta ahí. Frunció el ceño, porque eso no tenía sentido. Ianto Jones se encargó de cerrar la brecha  (con él adentro) con el dispositivo que el Capitán Harkness programo. Algo no andaba bien.

—No es como que puedan engañar a una manada de hombres lobos —escuchó decir a Talía Hale, haciéndolo regresar su atención a la conversación. Rió suavemente.

—Cierto…

—Y también por el hecho que hueles a manada.

Espera.

—¿Qué? —susurró con los ojos ampliados, golpeándose a sí mismo mentalmente por su sobresalto. Talía sólo lo observo por un largo rato, su cabello castaño perfectamente ondulado cayendo en sus hombros.

—Stiles… —llamó Dover, acercándose a él en un pequeño trote. Volteó a verlo y encontró una pequeña mueca en los labios.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay energía inestable en éste lugar —señaló al bosque.

—Sí —dijo, volteando su Tablet para que quedara a vista del hombre lobo—, la misma que nos trajo hasta aquí al activar tu manipulador del vórtice. Puedo suponer que es uno de los tantos resultados de la explosión del Rift, pero aun así eso tampoco tiene mucho sentido.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó Peter, acercándose a ellos.

—Quiere decir que algo o alguien ha provocado que esa energía se acumule en ésta región por alguna razón —respondió Dover, desplegando una pantalla holográfica desde su manipulador, mostrando un mapa de la región viendo en algunos lugares unas marcas que representaban el flujo de la energía—. Estas marcas son el punto en donde se acumula energía inestable y una de ellas se encuentra en su territorio y otras dos en el pueblo cercano.

—¿Han notado algo extraño en los últimos días? —preguntó volteando a ver a la matriarca Hale—, bueno, aparte de nosotros.

—Hace unas semanas se mudaron tres personas al pueblo —contestó Charles Hale, hijo mayor del Alfa Hale.

—¿Algo inusual en eso?

—Su olor… —dijo y pronto el resto de los lobos fruncieron el ceño.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —se cruzó de brazos una joven con cabello castaño, no mucho mayor a él—: Ellos huelen como a ozono y desinfectante… o algo así, no estoy segura...

—También la forma en que se mueven —dijo otro joven—. Hay algo extraño en su paso.

Dana llegó en ese momento, sorprendiendo a los lobos, desde el bosque.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó Dover, todavía sus ojos en el holograma, que había cambiado a imágenes de satélite que robaba con facilidad.

Ella alzo su brazo, mostrando un dispositivo circular que cabía perfectamente en su mano. Lo vio por un momento y regresó a su Tablet, redirigiendo su investigación.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el Alfa Hale, deteniéndose por un momento en la puerta al ver el holograma frente a ellos—. ¿Es eso Beacon Hills?

—Sí, vista desde un satélite —respondió Dover. El Alfa Hale sólo asintió con la cabeza, regresando nuevamente al dispositivo en la mano de Dana.

—Eso pequeña cosa ahí impulsa señale de rastreo que se mueve más rápido que la barrera del sonido humana a través del espacio —extendió la palma y Dana se la entregó, alzándola al nivel de sus ojos entre el pulgar y el índice, analizándola—. Se utilizan cuando un grupo de rastreadores de una raza ha encontrado un planeta habitable y quieren comunicarlo a los otros que se encuentran muy lejos, sin advertir al enemigo —se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de los otros—. Las guerras son algo devastador y dejan a muchos sin su hogar.

—Stiles, dame el rastreador —pidió Dover y él lo lanzó en la dirección. Dover lo cogió sin vacilación y lo llevo a su manipulador por unos segundos—. Listo. Ya tengo las ubicaciones de todos los rastreadores.

—Así que suponemos que se trata de una invasión —dijo Dana, sus brazos cruzados bajo el busto.

—Lo único que se me ocurre que estén los rastreadores y el por qué nosotros y el Blowfish terminamos aquí.

Frunció el ceño ante la declaración de Dover.

—Ellos están intentando manipular la energía del vórtice para traer a sus naves a la Tierra —declaró—. Y el Blowfish era sólo un traficante de tecnología. ¿Cómo es que incluso lo hizo? ¿Y con quienes estamos tratando?

—Parece que tenemos que hablar con nuestro amigo, Dover —sonrió maliciosamente Dana.

Noto como la manada Hale se había acercado entre ellos, temerosos de lo que habían estado intercambiando.

—Eso está bien —asintió—. Ustedes pueden encargarse de eso mientras yo voy a buscar a nuestros invitados y trato de determinar que raza son —volteó a ver a Peter—. ¿Puedes mostrarme la casa, por favor? —el chico asintió, dando un paso hacia su dirección, siendo detenido por el Alfa Hale, que se colocó frente al grupo.

—No van a involucrar a mi hijo en esto.

—Garrett... —amonestó Talía Hale—. Ellos llegaron a nuestro territorio por una razón y están hablando de una posible invasión. Estamos muy involucrados en esto —dictaminó y por un momento vio vacilar al hombre mayor.

—Está bien.

—Bien —volteó a verlos la Sra. Hale—. Pero es muy tarde para eso y todos necesitan descanso. Sin peros —mandó una mirada cortante a Dover, que había estado dispuesto a replicar. Éste cerró la boca en un audible chasquido, ocasionando la suave risa de él y Dana. Parecía ser que Talía Hale tenía dominado a otro alfa.

Vio a sus compañeros de equipo, empezando a formar una estrategia en sus mentes y esperando que esto no fuera un caso tan grave como se lo imaginaban.

* * *

Al final la conversación (o tortura, como quieran llamarlo) entre el Blowfish y sus compañeros no llevo a alguna dirección y él y Peter habían determinado  la raza con la cual trataban. No era bonito.

—The Trickster.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Dover en un chillido. Suspiró ante la mirada confundida de los lobos alrededor de la mesa.

—Son humanos que están siendo controlados por un parásito en su cerebro.

—Por lo que están siendo controlados por alguien más —susurró Peter desde su esquina, sus ojos perdidos en el centro de la mesa.

—Sí.

—Entonces, tal vez, no estemos tratando con una invasión legitima —se recostó en el respaldo de la silla Dana—. Algo no concuerda en todo esto.

—Lo sé —alzó la vista de su Tablet—. Pásame el arma del Blowfish.

—¿Qué harás con eso? —se inclinó sobre su hombro Peter, sus ojos azules moviéndose rápidamente por la pantalla.

—Quiero ver si puedo relacionar el arma con alguna raza en particular —soltó un suspiro de resignación minutos después, alzando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de los lobos—. No está en mi base de datos —volteó a ver a Dover y Dana—.Necesitamos ayuda.

Dover rápidamente se puso a trabajar en su manipulador, buscando a alguien de UNIT o Torchwood que se encontrara cerca y que pudiera ayudarlos al respecto.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Está buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarnos…

—Listo —mostró una fotografía de una mujer rubia y que se le hizo muy familiar—. Dra. Katherine Argent, experta en armas extraterrestre. ¡Oh! Vive a tan sólo dos pueblos de aquí en éste periodo de tiempo.

Mierda.

Volteó a ver a los lobos que gruñían ante el nombre.

Más mierda.

* * *

Bajaron del auto que fue conducido por el Alfa Hale hasta San Diego, California, estacionado frente a una pintoresca casa pintada en un suave crema y un balcón que le recordó a la de las casas victorianas. Caminaron por el sendero Dover y él, siendo seguidos por el Alfa Hale, uno de sus hermanos y Peter (que fue ante la insistencia de él y el mismo chico).

La puerta fue abierta sin la necesidad de ser golpeada por una mujer pequeña y con una gruesa cabellera rubia. Dover sonrió a su derecha.

—Dra. Argent.

La mujer alzó una ceja, viendo tras de ellos a los tres lobos que se tensaron.

—Credenciales —extendió la mano y ambos sacaron sus tarjetas de identificación. Ella los analizó y asintió poco después, devolviéndoles las tarjetas—. UNIT y Torchwood, ¿eh? Pasen adelante. Y eso también va para ustedes, lobos.

Hizo una mueca cuando la Doctora dio media vuelta caminando hacia donde imaginaba que era la cocina. Dover y él la siguieron, poco después siguieron los tres lobos, recelosos de la situación.

—Así que —dijo cuándo se encontraron en la cocina, notando como ella se dirigía a la estufa a detener la llama sobre la cual se encontraba una tetera—. ¿Qué los trae al pasado?

Colocó el arma sobre la isla de la cocina, llamando la atención de la mujer rubia. Ella frunció el ceño, acercándose y tomando el arma con movimientos practicados.

—Esto viene desde el siglo XXX, un hibrido de la galaxia Uta. ¿Cómo lo consiguieron, Dr.? —explicó la situación a la doctora, en algún momento los ojos claros cayendo en las figuras tensas de los lobos que habían permanecido cerca de la puerta en todo momento—. Entiendo. ¿Algún avance?

—Nuestra compañera se ha quedado con algunos de la manada Hale a vigilar los tres infectados  y aún no hemos determinado el verdadero actor de la escena.

—¿Qué hay de los rastreadores, Comandante?

—Los hemos interrumpido.

—Perfecto —asintió, viendo el reloj sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina—. Hm. Vuelvo en un momento.

—Correcto, señora.

Y de esa forma la mujer desapareció en una puerta al lado de ellos, seguramente llevándola al sótano. Volteó a ver a los lobos y Peter se acercó a él con sigilo.

—No parece muy sorprendida —susurró. Sonrió suavemente al joven.

—Ella trabajaba para la misma organización en la cual trabajamos —dijo—. Créeme cuando te digo que ha visto más cosas sorprendentes que hombre lobos.

Los dos lobos en la puerta se tensaron y Dover y Peter voltearon a ver a la puerta, en donde un joven Chris Argent entraba con una mochila al hombro, deteniéndose en la puerta al ver a los cinco hombres en su casa.

—Uh…

—¡Chris, hijo! —exclamó la Dra. Argent al regresar un segundo después—. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Ha llevado a Kate por un helado —señaló con un pulgar sobre su hombro, para luego señalarlos a ellos—. ¿Por qué hay lo que parece hombres lobos en la casa?

—Asuntos de Torchwood, cariño —el adolescente asintió, viéndolos por un momento para luego cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta donde estaba su madre, dejando la mochila a un lado de la puerta.

—¿Del futuro? —preguntó a Dover, quien sonrió brillantemente, mientras ayudaba a su madre con la caja de cartón que coloco en la isla. Los otros tres lobos aún seguían tensos. Una parte de él estaba bastante sorprendida, pero de nuevo no había conocido muy bien al Chris Argent de su tiempo.

—¿Su esposo lo sabe? —preguntó, bastante curioso. La doctora lo vio por un momento.

—No —asintió y recibió el archivo que se le entregó.

Después de eso ellos regresaron al auto, despidiéndose con un gesto de Katherine y Chris, regresando a Beacon Hills (más tarde recordaría la mirada insistente de un Chris Argent más viejo en él la primera vez que se conocieron y entendería que  sí, tenía que pasar esto).

—Eso fue tan extraño —murmuró Peter a su lado y él no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.

Llegaron una hora después a Beacon Hills para encontrar un verdadero desastre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —saltó del auto hacia donde Dana se cernía sobre los cuerpos de los tres humanos que eran contralados.

—Nos atacaron —hizo un gesto hacia una la casa—. Hirieron a uno con acónito. Se están haciendo cargo adentro.

Alfa Hale y el otro lobo corrieron a la casa. Peter se acercó a ellos.

—Saben que estamos aquí —frotó la cien con dos dedos—. ¿Cómo lo supieron?

—Tal vez… tal vez sintieron cuando vinieron —los tres voltearon a ver a Peter, que se encogió de hombros—. Dijeron que habían acumulado al energía aquí, tal vez tienen un modo de saber que viene desde ella —agregó tímidamente lo último. Parpadeó ante eso.

—Muy posible —volteó a ver a Dover—- Destruye los rastreadores. Tendremos que trabajar desde la energía, suponiendo que ya destruyeron cualquier evidencia en la casa en la cual habitaban.

—Bien —dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban los rastreadores.

—Mientras, Dana... —volteó a ver a su compañera guardaba los cuerpos en una prisión de energía para luego encogerlos—. Bueno, ya lo hiciste.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —volteó a ver hacia los árboles Peter, acercándose. Hizo un gesto a Dana, siguiendo al hombre lobo joven.

—Peter, espera… —llegaron y vieron un dispositivo pegado a un árbol, un contador en retroceso llegando a cero—. Oh, mierda. ¡Peter, corre!

—¡Stiles! —escuchó a Dana gritar.

De pronto un agujero negro se abrió en donde antes estaba el árbol y él se sostuvo de uno de los árboles a su alrededor, Peter sosteniéndose de su pie.  Vio como Alfa Hale y otro lobos salían de la casa, agradecido de que Dana les impidiera ir más lejos.

—No, no —susurró cuando sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse, incrustándose un poco de madera en las manos. Volteó a ver sobre su hombro a Peter, que tenía una expresión sorprendida en su rostro—. No te sueltes, ¿vale? En ningún momento.

El chico asintió y los dos fueron absorbidos por el agujero negro, lo último que vieron fueron las horrorizadas expresiones de la manada Hale.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo fue que cayeron unos dos metros hacia el suelo, Peter amortiguando al caída con su cuerpo, frente a nada más ni menos que el Doctor. Media hora más tarde se encontraba explicando todo al Doctor (¡el Doctor!) y su compañero: Donna Noble.

—¿Así que eres el hijo de Anwen y John? —sonrió el Doctor. Asintió un poco tímidamente—. Y dime: ¿cómo esta Anwen? ¿Alguna vez te contó cómo me ayudo a salvar un planeta de la destrucción con un chicle y unos tacones rojos?

Recordaba esa historia.

—Mamá murió de cáncer cuando era niño, Doctor —vio como el extraterrestre hizo una pequeña mueca—. Y sí, me contó esa historia como cuatro veces.

—Lo siento. Anwen era una gran mujer.

—Ella lo es.

El Doctor volteó a ver a Peter, que veía a su alrededor con la mandíbula desencajada.

—Es más grande por dentro.

Donna rodo los ojos mientras que él y el Doctor rieron.

—Y tienes dos latidos de corazón —señaló con un dedo Peter al Doctor y éste parpadeo en dirección del joven Hale, volteándolo a ver luego a él.

—Hombre lobo del siglo XX.

—Oh, impresionante —se acercó el Doctor a Peter, sus ojos analizándolo con hambre—. Conocí uno en el siglo XIX, pero no había terminado su evolución.

—Doctor —llamó Donna, haciendo un gesto hacia él—. Hay que llevarlos de regreso.

—¡Oh, sí! Correcto —corrió hacia os controles en el centro—. Vamos, preciosa, es hora de viajar.

Había esperado que su encuentro con el Doctor fuera de otra manera, pero no podía quejarse. ¡Estaba en el interior de la TARDIS!

* * *

Por supuesto, terminaron en donde no era y tuvieron que hacer unas cosas antes de poder regresar a la casa Hale en 1980.

* * *

Vieron como la TARDIS desaparecía y vio lo inquieto que Peter era en ese momento, por lo que a mitad de camino fueron abordados por la manada Hale, Talía Hale abrazando contra su pecho a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó a sus compañeros luego de que lo soltaron del abrazo.

—Logramos rastrear hasta una organización humana que hizo tratos con el Blowfish. Recuperamos la tecnología y dejamos suficiente evidencia para que la policía pueda enjuiciarlos.

—¿Y qué hay de la energía acumulada y los rastreadores? —Dana negó con la cabeza.

—No sabían al respecto —chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, sus ojos posados en los Hale.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos fuera?

—Diez días. ¿Ustedes?

—Cuatro —asintió Dover, viendo su manipulador.

—Es hora de regresar —dijo, marcando las coordenadas. Él volteó a ver a la manada y sonrió cuando encontró los ojos de Peter en ellos. Se acercó y de su bolsillo extrajo un colgante, entregándoselo al joven hombre lobo.

—Podrás reconocer a cualquiera de nosotros con esto —sonrió suavemente a la manada—. Gracias por todo, manada Hale.

Alfa Hale asintió, una mano posada en el hombro e su hijo Peter. Vio al padre de Derek tras su padre, viéndolo con insistencia, queriendo memorizar sus rasgos.

—Stiles… —llamó Dover.

—Ya voy, Comandante Hale —dijo, viendo con satisfacción la sorpresa en los rasgos de los otros lobos, acercándose hacia sus dos compañeros parados uno junto al otro, la mano de Dana sobre el manipulador—. Nos vemos en el futuro, Peter. Cuida de mis padres, ¿vale?

Y con esto ellos se fueron en un rayo de luz materializándose en sus cuerpos, un vórtice tras sus espaldas desapareciendo y dejando atrás a una manda que contaría sus propios cuentos de los tres viajeros en el tiempo a su descendencia. Incluyendo a Derek Hale.

(Años más tarde, en 1994, Peter se toparía con una joven Anwen Stilinski en el supermercado de Beacon Hills, el colgante en ambos cuellos haciendo que ellos sonrieran.

—Así que… —ladeó al cabeza Anwen—.  ¿Qué fue? ¿Viajeros en el tiempo?

Peter bufó.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—Oh, créeme, puedo hacerlo).

* * *

Pasaron años para ellos y él, como el resto, envejeció y gano experiencia (y algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo que marcaban todas aquellas misiones dentro y fuera de la Tierra, unas incluso fuera de su tiempo) y creció, pero el coraje que necesitaba para regresar a Beacon Hills nunca lograba encontrarlo y siempre postergaba lo que era inevitable, lo cual bien sabía.

Su padre había viajado en varias ocasiones hasta Cardiff en compañía de Peter Hale, las sonrisas tristes siempre presentes cuando ellos se topaban y era cuando entendía lo que ocurría en el gran escenario y no profundizaba en los detalles que lo abrumaron durante mucho tiempo.

— _Allison y Scott se han casado. Tienen un hijo llamado Jordán, Stiles, es un chico bastante curioso que le gusta mucho los superhéroes, en especial Batman. Ellos han crecido tanto, hijo, estarás orgullosos de ellos._

— _Derek ha mejorado. Creo que ya aprendió de todos esos errores y lo que le enseñaste, Stiles._

— _Lydia se graduó del MIT y con Jackson han empezado su propia compañía. Y su hija es una mini versión de Lydia. Estoy seguro que te tendría envuelto en su meñique, hijo._

— _Erica y Boyd tienen está preciosa niña llamada Stella y es tan mandona como su madre. ¡Pobre Jordán! Lo tiene de arriba para abajo._

— _Danny soporto la transformación, Stiles, y ha ayudado tanto a la manada a seguir adelante._

— _Isaac  es un excelente abogado que ha ayudado a tantas personas. Aprendió a dejar a tras el dolor y ahora quiere hacer algo que hará el verdadero cambio._

Entonces su sonrisa se volvía más grande, evitando que vieran sus lágrimas. A pesar de todo, él los seguía amando.

—Gracias, papá. Gracias, Peter.

* * *

Dover y él habían llegado a Beacon Hills en el 2011, quedando frente a Peter Hale entre los árboles.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, Peter —dijo, acercándose a abrazar al  hombre—. No es tu culpa.

Dover, desde atrás, veía todo con seriedad. Los brazos de Peter lo sostuvieron por un largo momento, la nariz enterrada en su cuello.

—Toma —le entregó un cuadernillo y lo vio directamente a los ojos, la noche siendo la única testigo de aquello—. A pesar de todo, Peter, sigue adelante y lucha.

Y con eso Dover y él regresaron a su tiempo, dejando atrás a Peter que los vio irse con una expresión melancólica.

Las cosas, sabía, tenían que pasar. De una u otra forma.

* * *

En una ocasión él se encontró con Bad Wolf, la mujer de brillantes ojos dorados de pie a unos metros alejada de él en aquel mar de seres, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de la mujer que más tarde señalaría como Rose Tyler.

En otra ocasión ellos se toparon en una misión con Ianto Jones en el siglo XXXV y él vio la tristeza y el amor en los ojos del hombre cuando se presentaron.

—¿El Capitán Harkness…?

Ianto Jones negó.

—No es el momento. No todavía.

* * *

Así que conocer a Leonardo Da Vince fue, _sin duda alguna_ , la mejor cosa que le ha pasado en la vida.

¡Leonardo Da Vince!

* * *

La sangre goteaba desde la herida en su frente y con un gemido se arrastró hasta donde Dover yacía sobre su espalda, su respiración apenas perceptible. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y él aprovechó eso para tomar el manipulador de Dover para marcar las coordenadas.

—No… Stiles…

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que, Dover —vio sobre su hombro, apenas logrando mantener el equilibrio en la precaria posición sentada que había conseguido sobre sus piernas, para buscar a Dana, inconsciente unos metros lejos de ello—. Yo la cuidare —sonrió, sintiendo como la sangre salía de su boca. Dover gimió en respuesta.

Tras la puerta de metal escuchó ruido y el estruendo de los que estaban afuera intentando abrirla.

—Stiles…

—Sé que nos salvaras —tartamudeó, depositando un suave beso en los labios del hombre lobo y sonriendo temblorosamente hacía los ojos nublados de dolor.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue Dover siendo arrastrado por el vórtice y la puerta siendo derribada por aquella raza extraterrestre que no había podido identificar. El ejerció presión en el cuerpo de Dana, apretándola contra su pecho, mientras el líder se acercaba, los dientes relucientes de forma amenazadora.

—Por lo tanto, Dr. Stilinski —dijo en su lengua, él perfectamente entendiendo gracias al dispositivo en su oreja que traducía al ingles—. Hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir.

* * *

(En Beacon Hills, en el año 2,023, Peter Hale movió el cuello a una velocidad que bien pudo haber roto algo, su cuerpo tensado y advirtiendo a los otros lobos que se encontraban un poco alejados de donde el hombre lobo más viejo se encontraba sentado. Vieron, con asombro, como lo que parecía un agujero dorado se abría en los árboles y cómo un cuerpo caía de ese. Peter se puso de pie, corriendo hacia la figura, seguido de cerca por Derek, Scott y Danny.

—Dover… —susurró Peter, viendo con horror el agujero en el lado derecho del pecho del nombrado y la sangre negra que salía desde allí.

Un ojo azul y uno rojo se posaron en los cuatro lobos, antes de caer en la inconciencia y cerrando el agujero dorado tras él.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Derek viendo como Peter tomaba en brazos al hombre lobo inconsciente. Danny, por otro lado, había tensado todo su cuerpo, sus ojos nunca dejando la figura vestida de forma militar.

Peter los vio, luego desvió los ojos al resto de la manada que veía todo con incertidumbre, y otra vez posó sus brillantes ojos azules en el Alfa Hale.

—Espero que algo no muy malo…).


End file.
